The invention concerns a ball catch, in particular for the gear shift lever shaft of automotive vehicles, wherein a locking ball is abutting against the gear shift lever shaft under the effect of a compression spring and is guided on the gear shift lever shaft in parallel grooves. The locking ball is able to leave one groove and enter another while rolling over the intermediate combs of the shaft. The locking ball is bearingly supported in a hemispherical shell on small bearing balls, and the compression spring is acting on the hemispherical shell. A space is provided at the outer edge of the shell permitting free displacement of the small bearing balls. A recess is formed in the shell which also facilitates the free displacement of the small bearing balls. The hemispherical shell is seated on a guide part, which in turn comprises a seat and a guide for the compression spring. The guide part is axially moving in a bushing by means of rolling elements disposed therebetween.
Heretofore, the hemispherical shell and the guide part have been milled out of solid parts, which is a relatively expensive operation. Also, there has been a need to provide a certain clearance between an outer diameter of a cylindrical wall of the guide part and an inner diameter of the bushing bore in which the guide part moves in order to be able to insert the rolling elements therebetween. Due to normal manufacturing tolerances, it may occur that the clearance is too large, which can result in the guide part being able to wobble.
Furthermore, the locking ball is held in the hemispherical shell by means of a circlip which is inserted after the ball has been inserted. Since there remains very little space between the ball and the groove of the shell which receives the circlip, it can be very difficult to install the circlip.
It is an object of the invention to simplify and economize the production of such ball catches and also to improve their operation.